


Permissions

by Nickyr



Category: Original Work
Genre: A-Aron's here, Depressing, Gay, I really liked this one, Idk why I said it's boring in the tags when I want you to read it, It's kinda boring though, LGBTQ Character, LGBTQ Themes, LGBTQ acceptance, M/M, Shitty closed-minded parents, i'm so gay, idk what's wrong with me - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:58:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickyr/pseuds/Nickyr
Summary: Stupid little play I wrote, it's only a couple pages don't worry. Oh and it's gay. Just saying





	Permissions

Setting: [A joyful night in Tokyo, Japan, year 2015; August the fifth]

[Enter Yuzuki practicing some words and movements]

 

Yuzuki

I know this is sudden, but…

_Yuzuki trails off as Aaron enters the scene_

 

Aaron

Yuzuki? What’s wrong? Did something happen?

 

Yuzuki

Yeah, something happened all right. But you don’t need to worry. At least I don’t think so…

 

Aaron

You’re trailing off again. Come on, just tell me what happened. You do realize it’s near midnight now, right?

 

Yuzuki

Well yes, sorry… needed some time to put everything together.

_Aaron just recently realizes the decorative efforts around him._

 

Aaron

Ok, now I’m getting worried.

 

Yuzuki

No no, don’t be! Aaron… we’ve been putting this off for far too long.

_Yuzuki gets on one knee in front of Aaron, placing his right hand into his pocket and fishing out a ring box._

Aaron

Oh my God, Yuzuki… I… I!

 

Yuzuki

Love, will you be mine, forever?

 

Aaron

What? How!? We, we can’t, we’re

 

Yuzuki

Will you come to the United States with me?

 

Aaron

The United States? I came to Japan for a reason Yuzuki, I can’t just suddenly go back!

 

Yuzuki

Aaron, Aaron! Let me explain, Love. Gay marriage is legalized there, and my mom just recently retired from her position as CEO of Hayashi Car parts, the business is soon to be mine. We can get married there, Aaron! And adopt children! Think about it!

 

_Aaron freezes up and looks at the ring in Yuzuki’s hands with a scared expression._

 

Yuzuki

Aaron? You alright?

 

Aaron

Gay marriage is legalized there?

 

Yuzuki

You didn’t know? It’s all over the news, love.

Aaron

[absentmindedly] So that’s why my parents have been calling me like crazy lately…

 

Yuzuki

Pardon? Aaron, my knee is staring to hurt…

 

Aaron

[emotionlessly] Oh, sorry. [pauses] Yuzuki.

 

Yuzuki

Yes, love?

 

Aaron

Stand up.

_Yuzuki’s eyes widen and look up at Aaron with a hurt expression._

 

Aaron

Don’t look at me like that. I told you to stand up.

_Yuzuki slowly stands up, ring still in hand, box uncovered._

 

Yuzuki

W.. what do you mean?

 

Aaron

Don’t get all emotional, now. This is a serious issue-

 

Yuzuki

**_An issue_**?!? Is that how you see this??

 

Aaron

[Turns away from Yuzuki] Calm down, I didn’t mean it like that.

 

Yuzuki

How did you mean it like, then!?

 

Aaron

MY FAMILY, Yuzuki. My family.

 

Yuzuki

What about your family?

 

Aaron

I have a homophobic family.

 

Yuzuki

So? That’s fine, I already know that. Why must you bring your family into this?

 

Aaron

Because I’m their son, Yuzuki. I’m their son.

 

Yuzuki

So? Blood relations don’t make a father a father, nor a mother a mother.

 

Aaron

You don’t understand!

 

Yuzuki

What don’t I understand? Tell me, love! Tell me so that I may!

 

Aaron

No, NO, Yuzuki! I won’t go through that again! I still have nightmares about what happened!

 

Yuzuki

… You still think about that?

 

Aaron

Of course, I do. My own father stabbed you with a knife to your gut, how could I ever forget?

 

Yuzuki

It’s alright, it’s fine. No one said that love won’t hurt, right?

_Yuzuki laughs the awkward situation by._

 

Aaron

No. No it’s not alright. Yuzuki. I’m afraid I’ll either have to reject, or you’ll have to accept that we’re not getting married anytime soon.

 

Yuzuki

Why? Why, Aaron, why? Don’t you want to live together-

 

Aaron

We live together right now?

 

Yuzuki

I know, we are but at the same time we aren’t! I don’t feel… connected to you enough. And don’t you want to adopt children, now that the United States government allows us to do that too? Didn’t you ever plan a future for us, Aaron?

 

Aaron

I did, Yuzuki. I did. In my dreams, I sure did.

_Aaron looks away with a dreamy look in his eyes._

 

Yuzuki

Exactly! Now’s the time to make it reality! We don’t _have_ to tell your parents, and even if you really do, we still could; my mother’s company headquarters are in Baltimore, Maryland, while your parents live in Memphis, Tennessee. That’s about 11 hours of driving away! They won’t be able to hurt us, love, I promise they won’t!

 

Aaron

Haha… funny thing. Because that’s exactly what you told me when we decided to tell my parents we were dating and that I was pansexual.

 

Yuzuki

This time it’s different. This time I know more than I did back then, I’ve met your parents and siblings, I know how they act like and how they think. Give us a chance, Aaron. Give us a chance.

 

Aaron

Again, you don’t understand! I can’t accept this ring, Yuzuki. You know better than I.

 

Yuzuki

No, no I don’t!

_Aaron turns away and starts walking._

 

Yuzuki

Wait! [tears pour down his face as he yells after Aaron] Wait… wait…

_With an equally pained expression, Aaron turns to face Yuzuki._

 

Aaron

Sayonara, sayonara…

 

Yuzuki

Is this really how it’s going to go? Are you really going to just walk away from me like that? Tell me, what’s happening? Are we still together, are we going our separate ways, are you just going to ignore me?

Aaron

**_My parents have been leaving death threats, Yuzuki._ **

_Yuzuki falls silent at Aaron’s sudden outburst._

 

Yuzuki

What?

 

Aaron

[Aaron sighs, covering his face with his right hand] Exactly what you’ve heard.

 

Yuzuki

Wait- since when?

 

Aaron

All this time, Yuzuki. Ever since I first introduced you to them. There hasn’t been one single day where I didn’t have to hide or burn angry letters and keep deleting messages from both our phones.

 

Yuzuki

We could have just changed our phone numbers?

 

Aaron

Yeah, well, I couldn’t, could I? I’m their son.

 

Yuzuki

Again with that!

 

Aaron

Yes! And as much as I like to deny it, they a _re_ my parents.

 

Yuzuki

[mumbles] Parents who stabbed your boyfriend and threaten to kill you.

 

Aaron

I really don’t care which way of affection I receive, but you should know those international letters cost quite a lot to mail, especially to Japan.

_Aaron laughs nostalgically._

 

Yuzuki

No, no! What!? How could you confuse love with hate? Don’t be a masochist, love. It’s how much they hate you and I, not how much they love us.

 

Aaron

I’m not a masochist, Yuzuki. And I can tell the difference between love and hate, thank you very much.

 

Yuzuki

Then why are you acting this way? I don’t understand!

 

Aaron

Look, this decision is hard for _me_ too, okay?

 

Yuzuki

Then why don’t we just get married and live together in the States?

 

Aaron

You have to understand Yuzuki… this is all for your sake.

_Yuzuki is stunned in silence._

 

Aaron

_You **have to** understand._

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you people liked this piece of Sh*t. I wrote this back when I was an idiot btw, so please do let me know if there are any errors.


End file.
